


Disgust

by xslytherclawx



Series: toujours pur [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There really wasn't anything that special about her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disgust

**Author's Note:**

> written for a secret santa exchange in 2010. I can't seem to find the person's even personal LJ, let alone AO3 so. There we go. I'll update it if I manage to find them, but I doubt I will.

He's staring again. Fortunately, he catches himself before she looks up and sees him. He's absolutely disgusted – with himself, primarily. She's a Gryffindor, a blood traitor, and a _Weasley_. He should hate her – and consciously, he does. He's disgusted with her – with the way she stares at stupid _Potter_ , and hangs around with idiots like Longbottom and freaks like Looney Lovegood. She's worthless; she'll amount to absolutely _nothing_ , even if she _is_ a pureblood, she's still a blood traitor, and really, what's worse than that? Maybe a mudblood, like Granger, but, really, mudbloods can't help that they're filthy and subwizard – blood traitors _can_.

That didn't explain why he was staring at the Weasley girl. She wasn't even _pretty_ , not really. Ginger hair, freckles, not really all that much to look at, and a blood traitor on top of that. Okay, so maybe that was a lie. If he were to be perfectly honest, she's pretty damn hot. But he's rarely honest, even with himself, so he's allowed to call her an unattractive filthy blood traitor. (At least the last part's true, right?)

Those boys who chase after her don't realise how worthless she really _is_. What's so special about her? Nothing. She's absolutely _nothing_. So she can play Quidditch and has some ability with hexes. So what? There are a lot of better girls out there.

Sure, maybe Pansy isn't the most physically attractive girl in the world – but she's a pureblood and she practically _worships_ him… and frankly, anymore, it disgusts him.

A lot of things disgust him as of late, and it's not like he hasn't realised it. That still doesn't mean that he finds the Weasley girl attractive.

…So why doesn't she disgust him as much as Pansy does?


End file.
